


Spots In The Spotlight

by ScriptaHistoriarum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June 2k19, bc you know... ladrien june, ladrien, lots of ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaHistoriarum/pseuds/ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: What happens when you're the son of a famous fashion designer and thus need to keep up your reputation, but it ends up with the whole world thinking you're dating Paris' own spotted heroine?The answer is chaos.





	1. Famous Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, we are getting started on another month long challenge while I haven't finished the other ones? Yes, yes we are.

* * *

“You can’t be serious.”

“You know I don’t joke around in these kind of situations, son.”

“When do you ever joke around?” Adrien mumbles under his breath. Gabriel eyes him sharply and Adrien swallows hard. “What I mean is, is this really necessary?”

The third man in the office sighs dramatically and clasps his hands together. “Of course it is necessary, _mon soleil._ ” He steps next to Adrien and drops an arm around his shoulders. “You have been out of the spotlight for way too long and your daddy’s company is suffering because of it. We just need to create a few good stories and everything will go back to the way it was, okay? Nothing to worry about.”

Adrien frowns. “I don’t know…”

“Máxim over here is a social media coach, specifically for the youth,” Gabriel explains. “I am sure he is very capable of taking care of your public image through social media. Like he said, there is nothing to worry about.”

Adrien looks up at the man still next to him, who only flashes him a radiant smile, and then gives in. “Okay. What is he going to do? What do _I_ need to do?”

“You’ll be going to your room and discuss everything together,” Gabriel says.

“You’re not coming?”

“I’ve wasted enough time on this.” Gabriel eyes the painting of Emilie behind them with tight eyes. “I really need to get back to work.”

Without another word, Adrien is led to his room and then they’re discussing all kinds of ways they could up Adrien’s reputation and make him more visible on social media.

“Do I need to promote something? Let’s say I go… bowling. Should I just post that I’m having fun there and then it’s done?”

Máxim shakes his head. “No, too mundane. It needs to _sparkle_. If you are going somewhere with friends, it needs to be the hottest spot in town. You know, for the upper class.”

Adrien sighs in defeat. “I go to a regular high school, not some school for rich kids. My friends can’t afford that.”

“I see. No worries, we’ll figure something out!”

Adrien has to admit the positive attitude of the man is contagious and smiles.

“The thing is, drama is hot in the media,” Máxim starts, “but we don’t want to create drama, because we want you to be in positive light.”

“So positive drama then,” Adrien smirks.

“I suppose. Let me think. Anything regarding relationships definitely draws attention. But according to your father, you are single, right?”

Adrien blushes and suddenly finds his lap very interesting. “Y-yes, I am.”

“I saw that, young man.” Máxim winks. “Is there anything you’re keeping secret from your old man? Don’t worry, I can keep a secret.”

“It’s nothing, honestly,” Adrien admits. “There is this girl that I like. We’re close, but we’re not together or anything. She has been warming up to me, but we…. We’re not like that.”

And that is the truth. Over the years, Ladybug and Chat Noir have gotten closer. She even reciprocated some of his flirts, but he knows there is another boy. If she still likes him or not, he isn’t sure, but apparently she doesn’t have eyes for only him anymore. It kind of concerns him, because he doesn’t want to be second choice, but yet he knows that he will jump at the next opportunity she’ll give him to take her out or flirt with her or _anything_.

Máxim eyes him curiously. “Interesting. Who is this girl, if I may ask?”

Adrien doesn’t know what to say. How can you tell someone you’re in love with _Ladybug_ without getting a few weird stares?

“You can trust me, _mon soleil_.”

He takes a deep breath. “It’s… Ladybug.”

Máxim frowns for a second. “Ladybug?”

“Yes.”

“You mean to tell me that you are in close contact with Ladybug – _the heroine of Paris_ – and see that as _nothing_?”

“I…”

“This is wonderful!” Máxim jumps out of his chair and giggles.

“What is?”

“I already see it right before my eyes! ‘Heroine of Paris and son of famous designer: Parisian Power Couple’, _oh_ this is a-ma-zing!”

“W-wait,” Adrien stutters, “we’re not a power couple. Because we are _not_ a couple. Like I explicitly said not even a minute ago.

“Don’t you understand, boy, that doesn’t matter! The only one who needs to know is you, and Ladybug of course. You can tell her to just play along until it’s over, no? This going to be great!”

Adrien senses he probably can’t get through the excitement of the man, but tries anyway. “B-but, I don’t want to lie-”

“I need to be going now, young man. I have work to do!”

“Wait!”

But it is already too late. Adrien is left alone in his room, still kind of unsure of what just happened. It all went quite fast.

He sighs. “I hope this turns out well.”

* * *

 

Adrien steps out of the car and waves one last time at his driver before closing the door. The man doesn’t speak much, but he is nice company.

The moment he sets foot on the school grounds, all eyes are on him. There are whispers and people giggling. Adrien raises a brow but shakes his head nonetheless and heads for Nino when he sees him, standing near the stairs.

“…Hey, dude.” His friend greets.

“Hey, man. Do you know what’s going on? I feel like everyone is staring at me.”

“Because they are, bro. It’s obvious, right?”

“I... don’t get it?”

“That picture you posted this morning! I have to say, I’m a little upset you didn’t tell me until you went viral with it. Kinda stings, Adrien.”

“ _What_ picture?”

“With Ladybug, dude! You can’t be that dense.”

“I never posted a picture of me and Ladybug, I swear-”

Oh. Oh _no_.

“Wait….” Adrien quickly gets his phone from his pocket and opens up Instagram. He gave Máxim access to all his social media accounts. Does that mean-

“Oh heck.”

He _really_ should have tamed the man’s excitement.

“This is _bad_.”

“What do you mean? Everyone is either happy for you or jealous. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“I didn’t post this, Nino. My social media coach did this, although I’m kind of feeling like he’s more after sensation than my actual reputation. I need to call him.”

“You have a social media coach? Dude…”

The picture almost has _two_ million likes, and that is only Instagram. He is glad he turned off notifications a long time ago for cases like these, but on the other hand, if he hadn’t then he might have noticed this sooner.

The picture is deftly edited, that is for sure. It honestly looks real and isn’t even that incriminating. It’s just Ladybug and him… kissing. Nothing to freak out about.

Oh, who is he kidding? This is _bad_.

“I’m gonna die,” Adrien thinks out loud. Either by the hand of his father or by Ladybug herself. He isn’t sure which fate is worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette April is left at day 19 and and Marichat May is left at day 4, so I will continue writing those from that day on in this month. Yes you heard me, I'm gonna do three month long challenges at the same time.
> 
> Pls pray for me lmao...


	2. Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting ahead of the day? (At least for my time). I'm just as surprised as you are.
> 
> Also, don't be alarmed that there are only 24 chapters. I just combined a lot of prompts together to make it easier on me, and just because it worked for the story (Like Day 1 Kiss and Day 2 Famous). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien flops down on the bed with a sigh and doesn’t want to move ever again.

Today was _exhausting_.

The stares remained all day and people weren’t afraid to ask their questions. After a call with Máxim, who told him to play along, Adrien found out that lying throughout the day was very, very tiring.

Honestly, how does Lila Rossi keep up? He weirdly admires her now, if only slightly.

Adrien is consumed by thoughts and replays of the day that he doesn’t hear the knocking on his window the first time, neither the second time, and by the third time he thinks it’s just a bug trying to get in.

“ _Hello?_ ”

The voice is muffled through the window, but he can recognize that one everywhere.

He sits up instantly and looks in the direction of the noise, not surprised to see a red figure outside the window.

A bug is trying to get in indeed…

Adrien runs to the window and opens it up, not even trying to hide his awe. He completely forgets the events of today and why she probably is here, truly captivated by her presence alone. She is always a sight to behold, but the moonlight shining behind her makes her _that much_ more magical.

“Adrien? Can I come in?”

“R-right! Come on in!” He steps back and holds out a hand for her to hold while jumping inside, which she takes with a nod of thanks. She slowly walks around the room as if inspecting everything and then turns to him.

“I think we need to have a talk.”

“We do?”

“The picture, Adrien.”

“Oh. That.” He drags a hand down his face with a groan. “I’m _so_ sorry for that. It is edited, obviously since we’ve never… m-my social media coach did it. I already told him to take it down but he says it’s working as expected and wants me to leave it up and play along.”

Ladybug sits down on his couch with crossed arms. “…I see.”

“I can try again! I-I know you don’t like liars… and I can get that you don’t want your face all over social media, especially that picture and-”

She holds up a placating hand and he is quiet in an instant. “It’s all right, Adrien.” She pats the spot next to her and he takes it, almost obedient like a dog but he doesn’t know how to act. They haven’t really interacted that often while he is outside of costume and considering their current situation, he isn’t sure what is going through her mind and what her next response could be.

“It is?”

She nods. “I’m not familiar with the celebrity life, even as Ladybug, but… I have a friend who tells me all about it. You’re fine. I’ll play along.”

“W-what?!”

“You heard me,” she smirks.

“I- I don’t- Are you for _real_?”

“Yup.”

“…Why?”

Ladybug giggles and it’s like wind chimes clinking in a nice summer breeze. “It kind of seems like fun,” she admits with a shrug. “Besides, you know what you look like. Who wouldn’t want to date you, fake or otherwise?”

He gapes at her, which makes her laugh again. They’re interrupted when her yoyo buzzes with what seems like an alarm and she gets up from the couch.

“I have to go, but I suppose we’ll stay in contact.” He nods at her and follows her to the window. “Maybe we can do a couple’s photoshoot next time I’m here, then you don’t have to _edit_ pictures of us together,” she jokes.

“You’re laughing now, but my father would love that, for sure,” he grins.

That makes her chuckle again. “Then I guess it’s a date.” She jumps on the ledge of the window and looks down at him while lashing out her yoyo. “See you later, _boyfriend_.” With that she jumps away and blends in with the darkness of the night.

Adrien swallows hard and tries not to drop down on the floor, despite that his legs do feel like jelly.

He settles for lying flat on the couch and groaning into the cushions, trying to smother himself.

“You don’t have to be so dramatic, you know?” Plagg speaks as he finally appears from his hiding spot. “I thought this what you wanted, with all the pining and such.”

“Not like this,” he says, his voice barely audible because of the pillows.

Plagg shrugs. “It doesn’t matter what road you take if you end up at the same destination, right?”

Adrien thought about that for a second. “I suppose.” He turns around to look at his Kwami with a curious gaze. “Are you saying that this could be the way to capturing my lady’s heart?”

“If you want to call it that, sure, go for it.”

“You’re right! This could be the way!” With re-found energy, Adrien jumps up from the couch and heads for the window. He knows he can’t see her anymore in the darkness, especially since she’s probably long gone and almost home, but he stares nonetheless. “Maybe I can finally convince her that we fit together, that we are truly meant to be!”

“I wouldn’t go that far…”

“Yes! I think this can work! Thanks, Plagg!”

“Oh boy.”


End file.
